BZ-KO 442
UWAGA DLA CZYTAJĄCEGO - Creepypasta celowo napisana prostym, potocznym językiem aby oddać charakter podmiotu lirycznego. Akt I. Pasywna wegetacja Dobra ludzie, generalnie to mam już tego dość. Nie pytajcie czego, po prostu wam to tu napiszę. Byłem użytkownikiem pewnego amerykańskiego chana. Nie, nie 4chana, ani 8chana tylko takiego taniego syfu starającego się kapitalizować na poprzednio wspomnianych. Aktywnych użytkowników (nie licząc ironicznie przebywających tam trolli) było około trzydziestu, plus dwaj admini. Po prostu. Byłem nowy więc większość czasu spędziałem na wklejaniu memów i liczeniu na to że ktokolwiek zwróci na nie uwagę. To co się stało, to w sumie nawet nie wiem...co to było. Serio. I tak mam już dość przekonywania do tego ludzi. To było jesienią, z dwa lata temu, a pamiętam to jak wczoraj. Dzień bez napinki, po prostu pisaliśmy do siebie. Właśnie śledziłem zażartą dyskusję pomiędzy kolesiem który próbował przetaktować sobie komputer a drugim który go wkręcał, kiedy przed oczami mignął mi inny post. Nie pamiętam już jaka była jego treść, ale coś w stylu: "Jakiś człowiek zostawił kamerkę włączoną, chyba nie żyje." Plus link do strony z webcamem, coś w stylu Omegle, czyli czat plus właśnie samo nagranie na żywo z webcama. Samo nagranie wyglądało dziwnie. Przedstawiało ono bardzo ciemny pokój, sama kamerka prawdopodobnie znajdowała się na laptopie, albowiem umiejscowiona ona była na czymś w rodzaju stołu, skierowana lekko w dół, zaś przed nią znajdowało się czarne łóżko w paski. Zza samej kamerki widać było różnokolorową poświatę, zupełnie jakby rozwieszone za nią były świąteczne lampki. Resztę pokoju okrywał złowieszczy mrok. W rogu nagrania znajdował sie mały, biały napis "Cam. BZ-KO 442". Na łóżku leżał mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie spał. Kamera była bardzo słabej jakości, piksele były widoczne, zdawała się ona zacinać co kilka sekund. Ludzie momentalnie zaczęli pisać, tak dla jaj. Trwało to kilka minut, aż się znudzili. Zero reakcji. Kilku zostało żeby zobaczyć co się stanie. Siedzieliśmy tam już pół godziny, kiedy to nagle coś się stało. Mężczyzna otworzył oczy. Najwidoczniej zobaczył wcześniejszy spam, bo poderwał się z łóżka, ale nic nie zrobił. Poprzez nic, mam na myśli to dosłownie. Przez kilka minut nie było go w kadrze. Aż nagle przykucnął przy kamerce, widocznie czytając w ciszy czat. Wtedy posypały się bany, tylko ja i kilku moich innych kompanów zostało. W końcu Olo zdecydował się podesłać mu stronę namierzającą IP dla żartu. Bezmyślnie kliknął, a Olo zauważył że pochodzi on z przedmieści Chicago. Zapisałem sobie naiwnie adres, głównie przez to że w głowie zaczęły kłębić mi się myśli pokroju "a co jeśli to seryjny morderca". Naprawdę. Nazwijcie mnie debilem, ale tak się właśnie czułem. Mężczyzna znowu zasnął. Pomyśleliśmy że po prostu cierpi na jakąś chorobę, bezsenność ale odwrotnie, z tym że non-stop zasypia mimowoli. Poza tym jego wygląd był dziwny. Miał bladą, jakby chorą skórę z czerwonymi śladami, zupełnie jak po pryszczach lub drapaniu, zapadnięte, mętne oczy oraz potargane włosy. Stereotypowy "no-life", z tym że znacznie bardziej niepokojący. Typowa gęba którą można zobaczyć w wiadomościach, jak mówią coś o gwałcicielu. Przez cały ten czas rozmowy z nim zachował neutralną ekspresję, jedynie ruszając oczami podczas czytania. Otworzyłem w nowym okienku Discorda, na którym gadałem z Olo. Akurat przyszło powiadomienie. DragonesGam - Dziś o 20:42 the guy is still asleep? the camera is glitching up and i cant see Spojrzałem na kamerkę. Spał. Odpisałem więc twierdząco. DragonesGam - Dziś o 20:43 wait ill check his home on google maps Podczas gdy on sprawdzał dom, ja oglądałem sen mężczyzny. Z tym że jego już tam nie było. Dosłownie w momencie w którym zminimalizowałem Discorda przykrywającego kamerkę, zniknął z łóżka. Zdecydowałem się przełamać lody, w końcu dopiero teraz zorientowałem się że mógł to być jakiś człowiek który cierpiał. Miał depresję czy coś. Napisałem coś na czacie. "Cześć." Kilka minut ciszy. "czvesv" To nie wyglądało na spam. Raczej jakby osoba po drugiej stronie pisała z daleka, jakby siedziała na krześle daleko i wyciągała ręce, ledwo co dotykając klawiatury. Mężczyzny nadal nie było w kadrze. Byłem zaskoczony że w ogóle pisze po polsku, ale hej. Może to był polak mieszkajacy w USA, albo miał dynamiczne IP które pokazywało Chicago. "czemu tak dużo śpisz chory jesteś?w sensie czy bierzesz jakieoś leki" Kilka minut ciszy, nawet dłużej niż poprzednim razem. "f" Nic innego. Po prostu "f". Uznałem to w moim typowym pesymistycznym podejściu za skrót pewnego wulgaenrgo słowa na f, więc przeprosiłem go. Dostałem powiadomienie z Discorda. DragonesGam - Dziś o 21:10 i found HIS HOUSE Olo dał mi screena z Google Street View. Była to jakaś stara, zapyziała suburbia, zaś kamera skierowana była na zwyczajny dom jakich wiele w USA. Potem podał mi koordy, wpisałem je w Google, dałem na Street View, i...czarny ekran. Tak jakby nie wczytały się zdjęcia. Kliknąłem na ulicę dalej i momentalnie brak tekstur został naprawiony. Kliknąłem z powrotem na dom. Ukazało mi się to samo co Olowi. Spisałem sobie koordynaty i printscreena. Czekałem przez następne minuty na rozwój sytuacji, odpisując Olowi jedynie "ok". Mężczyzny nie było na kamerce. Zaczęło mnie to już nudzić, więc napisałem coś do niego. "jesteś tam?" Cisza. "i" I? I co? Najpierw F, potem I. Momentalnie coś poruszyło się w ciemności, w pokoju mężczyzny na kamerce. Ciężko było to zobaczyć przez piksele. "tND eMa UciE" Olo i ja pomyśleliśmy sobie teraz że to na stówę jakiś troll który stara się być straszny. Mieliśmy teorię że po prostu puszcza jakieś uprzednio przygotowane straszne nagrania, skąd to nagłe znikanie i pojawianie się. Zwyzywałem go i zamknąłem stronę. Nie działo się nic godnego uwagi, poza tym że Olo dalej drążył temat i próbował go zdoxować. Miał już jego miejsce zamieszkania, i tym podobne. On nienawidził pranksterów i chciał skorzystać z okazji aby ukrócić jednemu z nich zabawę. Podobno znalazł jego dane - mężczyzną miał być rzekomo urodzony w 1998 roku w Gdańsku Ryszard Kaflak który to w 2006 zamieszkał w USA. Po zapytaniu się skąd ma te informacje, odparł że pomógł mu zaufany człowiek który się na tym zna, poza tym zauważył iż z bełkotu mężczyzny który pisał na czacie, mianowicie "F", "I", "tND eMa UciE" można było odczytać wyraz "Find Me". DragonesGam - Dziś o 21:57 he wanted us to find him so why not? Następnie wyświetliło mi się jakoby był offline. Deszcz bębnił na zewnątrz, a wiatr wył. Zaczęło się robić strasznie. Nagle spojrzałem na Discorda. Olo znowu był online, i miał mi coś do przekazania. DragonesGam - Dziś o 22:06 the guy wrote something in polish on the chat can you translate it? Odpaliłem niechętnie czat. "Łobuz upadł na ziemię w drgawkach, po czym uciekł z płaczem. Następnego dnia zmarła. Zaniedbywał naukę i życie społeczne aż do wieku lat dwudziestu ośmiu. Uznał że nie może być tak dalej. Zaczął ćwiczyć i walczyć z coraz silniejszymi oponentami. Stracił wszystko. Stracił sławę, miłość tłumu i nie zrobił tego. Nie dotrzymał obietnicy." Istotnie był to bełkot. Losowe zdania zdające się nie mieć sensu, zupełnie jakby była to jakaś durnowata copypasta. Odpisałem mu szczerze co o tym myślę, że nie jest śmieszny, itp. Na kamerce tymczasem mężczyzna spoglądał w lewo, trzymając ręce poza kadrem. "Ciało to jest tak naprawdę zbitą bryłą z tkanki skórnej i kostnej, posiadającą dużo krost i włosów. Ich układ krwionośny natomiast jest ukryty w samym środku ciała." Strzeliłem facepalma. Teraz to już byłem na 100% pewny że to coś pokroju tej całej Krainy Grzybów, albo gościa z psychiatryka z maską, wiecie tego polaka co zrobił fenomen filmem. Chyba każdy go kojarzy. "S Z M A T O" Obraz na kamerce się zmienił. Mężczyzny znowu tam nie było. Ten przygłupawy prowokator naprawdę starał się podnieść nam ciśnienie. Ziewnąłem, wyłączyłem komputer i poszedłem spać. Akt II. Krótkie spięcie Wstałem. Był weekend, więc uznałem że spędzę sobie wolny czas na chanie. Zaciekawiło mnie czy Olo coś tam zapostował o naszym wczorajszym incydencie z tym pryszczatym chamem. Nie było go na Discordzie, nic do mnie nie napisał, a sama strona z kamerką była pusta, zupełnie jakby nie mogła się wczytać. A na chanie nic ciekawego. Do czasu. Olo coś tam dał. Mianowicie webm o tytule "prankf*g", ocenzurowane wiadomo czemu. Uruchomiłem to, tylko by zobaczyć dom mężczyzny z kamerki, zupełnie taki jak na Google Maps, z napisem nawołującym otwarcie do jechania gościa. Czekałem tylko aż Olo się uaktywni aby z nim o tym pogadać. I czekałem. Ale nic, nadal. Na ogół był on tak aktywny jak się dało, non-stop narzekając na brak czasu w dni robocze. Zareagował dopiero o 20:00, kiedy to oglądałem akurat coś na YouTubie. DragonesGam - Dziś o 20:00 admin deleted my post lel Sprawdziłem chana. Faktycznie. Post z webmem został usunięty, pomimo tego iż - co ciekawe - był po 1. zapostowany na \b\, a po 2. nie łamał regulaminu. Chciałem zapytać admina, ale zauważyłem że jestem zablokowany. Uderzyłem pięścią o biurko, przewrażliwione śmiecie. Wiecie czemu? Bo czytając historię naszego chana wyszło to na hipokryzję. W roku 2008 miał on własną wiki, została ona usunięta, ale było na niej blisko 1000 artykułów obrażających masę osób, od polityków po osoby prywatne. Więc skąd ta nagła zmiana podejścia do obrażania ludzi dla beki? Nie wiem, i prawdę mówiąc wiedzieć nie chcę. Po prostu wkurzyłem się, a potem zdecydowałem sie przelac mój gniew na pryszczaka z kamerki. Uruchomiłem stronę raz jeszcze żeby mu nawrzucać, kiedy to Olo coś mi napisał. DragonesGam - Dziś o 20:10 not good Not good? Jeszcze tego brakowało żeby Olo miał problemy. Byłem taki zdenerwowany że po prostu czułem jakbym miał coś twardego w brzuchu. DragonesGam - Dziś o 20:10 i told my friend in chicago to record that guy's home and now i cant contact him, what happened? Momentalnie - choć wiem że zabrzmię jak samolubny śmieć - uderzyła mnie fala ulgi. To tylko jakiś tam przyjaciel którego to nawet nie znam. Odpisałem mu żeby się nie martwił. Kolejne chwile ciszy minęły, w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. DragonesGam - Dziś o 20:22 JESUS LOOK AT THE CAM Popatrzyłem się ślepo w ekran, a następnie włączyłem stronę z kamerką. Ja, ja po prostu zamarłem w miejscu, poczułem się jakby wlano mi do gardła kubeł lodu. Na kamerze był inny mężczyzna. Wyglądał na śmiertelnie przerażonego, rozglądał się wszędzie swoimi małymi, zdezorientowanymi oczami. Coś mignęło i zniknął. DragonesGam - Dziś o 20:23 JESUS CHRIST IT WAS MY FRIEND IM CALLING THE COPS F*CK F*CK F U C K Olo był teraz offline. Uznałem że lepiej się już w to nie mieszać, ale nadal miałem cień nadziei że to po prostu głupi, marny i nieśmieszny troll-prowokator. Położyłem się spać. Tak oto minął drugi dzień obcowania z tym...czymś. Akt III. Ostatnie Ogniwo Obudziłem się. Nic od Ola. Zero wiadomości. Chan świecił pustkami. na kamerce znowu pusty pokój. Z nudów po prostu włączyłem sobie losowy film YouTubera którego czasami oglądam. Kiedy skończyła się reklama po prostu zamarłem. To nie był on. To był ten mężczyzna z kamerki. Serce waliło mi jak młot. Ruch ust zgrywał się jota w jotę ze słowami YouTubera, po prostu jego głos dobiegał z ust tego mężczyzny. Gestykulacja też identyczna,z tym że wykonywana przez niego. Wyłączyłem filmik. To nie był wirus, nigdy nie widziałem tak zaawansowanego oprogramowania. Sprawdziłem URL -prawidłowe. Kanał też. To nie podszywka. Z przerażenia zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie, ja nie żartuję. Nagle ni z tąd, ni z owąd Olo się uaktywnił i wysłał mi link do filmu webm. Był dość długi jak na taki film 5 minut. Odpaliłem. Kamerzysta który zgaduję był Olem albo jego kolegą wszedł do domu z kamerki. We wnętrzu wszystko było pokryte pajęczyną. Kamera strasznie się trząsła. Już miał wychodzić, kiedy to zobaczył uchylone drzwi do tego co wydawało mi się piwnicą. Zszedł w dół po krętych schodach, celując nerwowo przed siebie latarką trzymaną poza kadrem. Kiedy w końcu dotarł na sam dół, było tam czarno. Nie, nie ciemno. Czarno. Nic nie było widać poza światłem latarki. Żarówka na suficie zamrugała i zgasła. Wtedy kamerzysta najwidoczniej uznał że po prostu ma to gdzieś i zaczął świecić latarką po pokoju. Przy ścianie to zobaczyłem. Najgorszy widok w moim życiu. Znajdowało się tam coś podobnego do krzesła elektrycznego, a na nim znajdowały się zwłoki mężczyzny. Przegniłe, ich puste oczy patrzyły w eter. Usta były otwarte. Chodziły po nim robaki. Był cały nagi. Zatrzymałem filmik i wtedy to zauważyłem. To był pierwszy mężczyzna z kamerki. Nie, nie ten drugi przerażony. Ten PIERWSZY. Serce biło mi tak mocno że czułem się jakby próbowało wyrwać się mi z ciała. Aż mi przed oczami pulsowało. Zwłoki były połączone z krzesłem masą kabli przypominających wnętrze komputera. Samo krzesło było podobnymi podłączone do czegoś co wyglądało jak jeden z tych wielkich komputerów naukowych. Był wielkości sporej meblościanki, znajdował się też na nim monitor. Kamerzysta oddychał ciężko, kiedy nagle komputer wydał z siebie dziwny, przypominający niskie buczenie dźwięk. Monitor uruchomił się. Kamerzysta odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, gotowy pobiec dalej. Film się skończył. Siedziałem przed moim komputerem z kamienną twarzą. Jezu Chryste. Po prostu...wow. Wtedy "Olo" przesłał kolejny webm. Drugą część pierwszego. -Witaj. Głos pododny do syntezatora mowy. Kamerzysta odwrócił się z powrotem do komputera. Na monitorze znajdowała się twarz tego mężczyzny. Był roześmiany. -Widzę że odkryłeś mój mały sekret. Uspokój się. Uspokój, bo tylko pogorszysz sprawę. I swoją sytuację. Twarz na monitorze uśmiechnęła się jedynie szerzej. Wtedy to stało się coś czego do tej pory zrozumieć nie mogę. Zwłoki momentalnie wstały. Po prostu wstały z krzesła zrywając kable, a następnie zaczęły powoli iść ku kamerze. Film się skończył. A ja patrzyłem. Patrzyłem przerażony. Co to miało być? To NIE były specjalne efekty. Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś tak zrobionego, ani za pomocą CGI ani praktycznych efektów. W żadnym filmie, w żadnym nagraniu, w żadnym nawiedzonym domu pokroju tej całej piwnicy gdzie cie krwią oblewają. Ręce mi się trzęsły. DragonesGam - Dziś o 22:24 Ryszard Kaflak (ur 1998, zm.2012). Żył inny. Był pomimo swojej inności naszym przyjacielem. I na zawsze pozostanie w naszej pamięci. Internet był jego jedynym przyjacielem w ostatnich chwilach jego życia, niechaj spoczywa więc wreszcie w spokoju. Koniec. Po prostu koniec. Usunąłem Discorda, zamknąłem przeglądarkę, z następnie zrobiłem od nowa Windowsa. Kiedy upewniłem się że już nic nie zrobię źle, poszedłem spać. Kategoria:Internet